


Out Of Their Coffin

by sugarskies



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 13:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarskies/pseuds/sugarskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five drabbles taking place post-anime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out Of Their Coffin

**one**

She sits down at the piano every day. I could never play well, she says. However, the tune that comes to mind sounds nostalgic and bittersweet. She’s heard so many songs played on the piano, and yet— this is the only one that she wants to know — wants to learn.

Her slender fingers and rose-ringed hand works to practice every day to perfect the melody.

Years ago, when her new family had found her, she couldn’t remember anything.

_U…_

_Ut…._

_Don’t worry, dear. It’ll come to you in time._

It’s been five years.

The only thing she has left is a ring to connect her to her old life.

**two**

Akio observes the school from his room. He’s just a shadow of his former self-a prince, who could no longer be a prince. A man who lost his former glory. A man who merely waits- waits for her to come back to resume their game.

Because there were pawns that could be used still. He still hasn’t given up hope that one day, he can revolutionize the world.

He will never leave his coffin.

**three**

Sometimes, she wonders how she is.

Sometimes, she contempates contacting her.

But, Juri has moved on. Every year, she visits Rukia’s grave and lays an orange rose at his grave.

Being freed from her- that was the miracle, wasn’t it? After graduating, they had lost contact with one another.

But, she’s not alone. She found a nice girl- sometimes, she reminds her of Shirori. And yet, she knows.

They can be happy.

In the back of her mind, she can still vaguely remember someone who once gave her hope that she quickly lost. U-

Ut-

Well, perhaps it didn’t matter.

She was just another student within that swarm that flooded Ohtori, after all.

**four**

The piano playing that Anthy hears that day is faimilar. She could never forget-of course, she was the only one who didn’t forget that time when the duelists fought for the sake of revolution.

The atmosphere in the home is as welcoming as the family is. However, when she finds Utena, she simultaniously feels heartbreak and happiness at the same time.

Knowing that Utena doesn’t remember her makes her feel as if human’s hatred is piercing her body once again.

**five**

It’s been a year since she last found Utena. She still hasn’t told her about the past-and, Anthy decides that it’s better not to.

It’s better to forget the coffin that she’s left.

But, she still visits her from time to time, and sits at the piano to play the Sunlit Garden. It brings her back told days, and yet-

She’ll never return.

And perhaps that is why she’ll never tell Utena the truth.


End file.
